


Birthday Suprise

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: here’s a birthday drabble for one of my followers





	Birthday Suprise

You wake up to Loki smirking down at you. “Good morning, my goddess.” He kisses you gently. You giggle.

“And where is this sweet nature coming from today?” You smirk, seeing if Loki remembered.

“Don’t you know what day it is, darling?” He plays along, kissing your neck. “The day the universe gave birth to my greatest treasure.” You blush as Loki pulls you to his chest. “I am your slave today, darling.”

“Well your goddess is hungry.” You tease. Loki smirks and kisses you gently.

“Good thing I’ve already prepared breakfast.” You look over and see a tray with your favorite food on it.

“Thank you!” You sit up and start eating. “Loki, you really didn’t have to do this.”

“Hush, darling. It’s your birthday after all.” He settles down next to you. “And you’re in for a surprise tonight.”

You feel yourself become wet at the thought. “Do I get a hint?” Loki can hear the desire in your voice.

“Only because it’s your birthday.” He smirks and kisses you deeply before biting your lip as he pulls away.  You groan.

“No, I want it now.” You set the tray of food aside and pull Loki above you. 

“Darling! Your friends will want to celebrate with you too!” He chuckles. “I’ll please you tonight, I promise.” 

“No...” You whine. “Please me now...” Loki smirks and grazes his teeth against your neck, causing a whimper to escape. 

“As my goddess commands.” He lifts your shirt slowly and kisses your exposed breasts before teasing your nipples with his fingers. “Is this what you wish?” 

“Yes, Loki!” You cry out. Loki’s hands slowly ghosts down your body before lifting your legs. His teeth grazes your skin as he takes your panties in them and pulls them off you slowly. You bite your lip impatiently. Gods, he knew how to drive you crazy. “Loki, plea-” His head dives between your legs before you could beg. A gasp escapes your lips as your hands grab his hair and push him closer against you. His tongue lightly brushing against your folds, barely tasting you. Tears stream down your face as his tongue expertly builds toward your release. “L-Loki...” You can’t form a a coherent thought as your orgasm shakes through your body. Loki revels in your sweetness. 

“Are you happy, my love?” He smirks up from your sex.

“Yes...” You’re trying to catch your breath.

“Good.” Loki smirks. “Now, darling, finish your breakfast before I give you your real surprise.” 

You frown, thinking that amazing orgasm was your surprise. “Okay?” Loki kisses you gently. You quickly finish your breakfast, anxious to know what your surprise is. He laughs before pulling you into his lap. “What is it?” You look up at him anxiously. “Usually that performance is my surprise.”

“Yes, but we’ve been together for a few years now and I’ve never given you something to remember me by.” Loki sighs. “Close your eyes, love.” You obey and feel something small and cool touch above your chest. “Open them, darling.” You look down and see a small golden snake decorated with emeralds dangling on a thin chain.

“Loki! It’s beautiful!” You feel tears in your eyes. “Thank you.” 

“Y-you’re welcome.” He blushes. “I love you, (Y/n). Happy birthday.” Loki pulls you to his side.

“I love you too, Loki.” You snuggle close and smile, not wishing to ever leave this moment.

 


End file.
